


i'll tell you how (you're the one for me)

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: He’s broken from a cloud of thoughts by Stevie cracking the door open, and slipping into the room.  She’s wearing makeup and her hair is all done up and he wants so badly to give her shit for it, but her face is serious, so he holds back.“So I didn’t want to do this, but you need to go talk to David.”Patrick raises his eyebrows.  “He’s panicking.”“He’s panicking.”





	i'll tell you how (you're the one for me)

He looks at himself once more in the mirror, and straightens his tie, as if it wasn’t already straight to begin with.  

 

Ten minutes to go.

 

Ten minutes til he gets to marry David.  

 

Patrick never thought this day would come for him, so it’s something of a miracle that it has.  His life was the story of a repressed, lonely boy, until David came crashing into it.  

 

He’s broken from a cloud of thoughts by Stevie cracking the door open, and slipping into the room.  She’s wearing makeup and her hair is all done up and he wants _so badly_ to give her shit for it, but her face is serious, so he holds back.

 

“So I didn’t want to do this, but you need to go talk to David.”   

 

Patrick raises his eyebrows.  “He’s panicking.”

  
“He’s panicking.”

 

This isn’t wholly unexpected, but it sends sparks of worry through Patrick’s mind, because _what if this isn’t meant for him after all_.

 

David’s sitting leaned up against the wall in the room across the hall, fully dressed, arms wrapped protectively around his legs.  Patrick slides down to the floor next to him, close enough that their legs are almost touching, but leaving just a little space.

 

This isn’t his first David Rose panic attack, and Patrick has learned by now when to wait for David to move closer.

 

“I told Stevie not to get you,”  David’s breathing is heavy, and his tone is strained.

 

“You should know by now that Stevie doesn’t listen to anything either of us tells her to do.”

 

“She’s the worst best person in history.”

 

“You chose her.”

 

David almost whispers the words that come next:  “I’m glad she got you.”

 

“I’m glad she did too.”

 

He holds out a hand to David in the space between them, and David takes it and holds on tight, lacing their fingers together.  

 

Patrick turns to him.  “I want this.  But if it’s too much for you, you can tell me.”  He’s trying to keep calm, but inside everything in him is screaming -- _please don’t say this is too much._

 

“No.  No, that’s not it.  I love you.  I want this.  I don’t ever want anyone else,”  David huffs a breath and rushes on, so fast the words almost blend together.  “It’s just that what if I mess this up?  It wouldn’t be the first time.  I’ve done it before.  It’s bound to happen again.  Or what if I’m too much?  I’m a lot.  I can’t even be normal on my own wedding day.  Are you sure about this?”  

 

Patrick lets out a breath he had been holding and he rubs the back of David’s hand with his thumb, smiling gently.  “I’m completely sure.”  All he can think is: _how does he not know this by now._  Honestly from the moment David walked into Ray’s office that one day, Patrick was entirely his, and forever ruined for anyone else.  “David, I love everything about you,”  David just nods over and over in his anxious way and avoids looking at him, so Patrick continues.  “I love how absolutely terrible you are at hiding how you’re feeling.  I love that you have the most complicated coffee order in the history of the world.  I love how you're allergic to compromise.  I love that you pretend that things in my wardrobe get lost when you don’t like them.  I love how you like to pretend that the world is about you, but spend a lot of time taking care of the people around you and you’d do anything for your mom or your sister, no matter how embarrassing.  I love the way you almost never stop touching me whenever we’re together.  I love the way you look at me, like I’m the most important thing.”

 

David’s starting to breathe a little easier, and he’s starting to smile, that fond easy smile.  _It's working_.  A weight in Patrick’s chest lifts.  

 

“I love how you get up and do your hair and brush your teeth every morning and then pretend you just woke up that way.”

 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.”  David’s shakes his head and there’s too much fondness in his expression for his annoyance to carry any weight at all.  He turns towards Patrick and grabs his tie and pulls him closer, kissing him.  He’s smiling when they break apart.  “Are we going to do this?”

 

Patrick stands and pulls David to his feet.  “We are.  But you’re going to have to fix my tie before we walk out, because I just had it perfect before I came in here and you had your way with me.”  

 

David rolls his eyes and does as he’s told, smoothing down the front of Patrick’s shirt and then taking his hand.  When they walk out into the sunshine, Stevie is smiling, and no one else is any the wiser.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this AU idea for them, but then this idea came and I just had to make it happen. Come say hi on tumblr! @davidrosed


End file.
